Attorney-General of Singapore
The Attorney-General of the Republic of Singapore (AG) is the legal adviser to the Government of Singapore and the Public Prosecutor (PP). He carries out his functions with the assistance of his deputies, including the Deputy Attorney-General (DAG) and the Solicitor-General (SG), through the Attorney-General's Chambers (AGC). The current Attorney-General is Lucien Wong, . The office of attorney-general was born in Singapore in 1867, when the British crown appointed an Attorney-General of the Straits Settlements, based in Singapore, to serve as legal adviser to the new crown colony's government. Today, the President of Singapore appoints the Attorney-General, acting in his discretion and in concurrence with the Prime Minister's advice, under Article 35 of the Constitution of Singapore.Constitution of the Republic of Singapore (1999 Reprint), art 35(1). Unlike some countries that follow the Westminster parliamentary model, the Attorney-General is not a member of Parliament. Functions The Attorney-General has two distinct roles, as the Government's legal adviser and as the Public Prosecutor, in which he is assisted by legal officers in the AGC's five divisions. Government legal adviser The Attorney-General's role as the Government's legal adviser is performed by the AGC's Civil Division. His functions include advising ministries and organs of state on legal matters, drafting and vetting contracts and legal documents and representing the Government in international initiatives and litigation matters, among others. He is also the Protector of Charities. The International Affairs Division advises Government agencies on international-law issues, represents Singapore in bilateral and multilateral negotiations, and negotiates and drafts multilateral and bilateral legal instruments, among other roles. The Legislation Division comprises four groups. The Law Drafting Group drafts legislation and advises Government agencies on development of legislation. The Legislative Editorial and Revision Group undertakes law revision. The Law Publication Group maintains Singapore Statutes Online, among other duties. The Business Services and Governance Group provides administrative support to the other groups. Public Prosecutor The Attorney-General's role as the Public Prosecutor is performed by the AGC's Criminal Justice Division and the Financial and Technology Crimes Division. He has the power to institute, conduct or discontinue any prosecution at his discretion. History , who became Attorney-General on 25 June 2014, attending a symposium at the University of Hong Kong in November 2010 when he was a Judge of Appeal]] Pre-1867 Between the grant of the Second Charter of Justice in 1826 and the formation of the crown colony of the Straits Settlements in 1867, the function of legal adviser to the government in Singapore was vested in various offices. From 1826 to 1855, it was the Recorder of the Prince of Wales Island, Malacca and Singapore; from 1855 to 1864, the Recorder of Singapore; and from 1864 to 1867, the Crown Counsel, Singapore. 1867–1942: Attorney-General of the Straits Settlements The office of Attorney-General was created on 1 Apr 1867, when Sir Thomas Braddell was appointed as the first Attorney-General of the Straits Settlements. He was based in Singapore while his Solicitor-General, Daniel Logan, was based in Penang. 1942–1945: Japanese Occupation of Singapore Following the fall of Singapore on 15 Feb 1942, Japanese troops arrested the Attorney-General, Charles Gough Howell, , who died in Japanese captivity. Concurrently, the civilian courts ceased to function. Subsequently, the Japanese military administration established the office of Kensatsu-kan, or Attorney-General and Public Prosecutor, presumably on 27 May 1942 when the civilian courts were re-opened by proclamation.Kevin Tan Yew Lee, "The Evolution of Singapore’s Modern Constitution: Developments From 1945 to the Present Day" (1989) 1 SAcLJ 1 at 5–6. 1945–1946: British Military Administration Following the formal surrender of Japanese forces in Southeast Asia on 12 Sept 1945, the responsibility of rendering legal advice to the British Military Administration of Malaya lay with its Chief Legal Officer. 1946–1959: Attorney-General of the Crown Colony of Singapore When Singapore became a crown colony on 1 Apr 1946, Sir Edward John Davies, was appointed as the first Attorney-General of the Crown Colony of Singapore. 1959–1965: State Advocate-General of the State of Singapore After the State of Singapore gained full internal self-governance in 1959, Ahmad Mohamed Ibrahim was appointed as the State Advocate-General, becoming Singapore’s first non-British government legal adviser. Post-1965: Attorney-General of the Republic of Singapore Following the Republic of Singapore's independence on 9 Aug 1965, Ahmad Mohamed Ibrahim became the republic’s first Attorney-General. List of office holders Attorney-General of the Straits Settlements Kensatsu-kan of Syonan-to Chief Legal Officer, British Military Administration of Malaya Attorney-General of the Crown Colony of Singapore State Advocate-General of the State of Singapore Attorney-General of the Republic of Singapore Notes Bibliography * External links *List of Attorney-Generals of Singapore *Attorney-General's Chambers website Category:General articles